marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Deadpool
. (1991) |alternativa1 = Wadey Wilson |alternativa2 = Wanda Wilson |alternativa3 = Frederick Wilson |alternativa4 = Gene Pool |alternativa5 = Watari (Terra-TRN150) |incluir1 = Wade Wilson (Terra-14112); Wade Wilson (Earth-14112) from Longshot Saves the Marvel Universe Vol 1 2.jpg |incluir2 = Wanda Wilson (Terra-TRN416); Wanda Wilson (Earth-TRN416) from Marvel Super Heroes What The--! Season 1 53 0001.jpg |incluir3 = Wade Wilson (Headpool) (Terra-TRN416) |incluir4 = Wade Wilson (Kidpool) (Terra-TRN416) |incluir5 = Wade Wilson (Dogpool) (Terra-TRN416) |incluir6 = Wade Wilson (Terra-TRN665) |incluir7 = Wade Wilson (Terra-TRN670) |excluir1 = Wade Wilson (Poppupiano) |excluir2 = Wadey Wilson (Contraparte) |excluir3 = Wade Wilson (Loop) |excluir4 = Wade Wilson (Dogpool) (Terra-91119) |excluir5 = Wade Wilson (Terra-91119) |incluirJogo1 = Dogpool; Wade Wilson (Dogpool) (Earth-91119) 001.jpeg |incluirJogo2 = Wade Wilson (Terra-91119); Wade Wilson (Earth-91119) 001.png | Equipes1 = Tropa Deadpool; Prelude to Deadpool Corps Vol 1 1 Textless McGuinness Variant.jpg | Equipes2 = Mercenários Pagos; Mercs for Money (Earth-616) from Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 2 6 001.jpg | Equipes3 = Deadpool LTDA.; Deadpool, Inc. (Earth-616) from Spider-Man Deadpool Vol 1 36 001.jpg | Equipes4 = Estagiários do Deadpool; Deadpool Interns (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 1 39 0001.jpg | Equipes5 = Força-Tarefa Deadpool; Deadpool Task Force (Earth-616) from Despicable Deadpool Vol 1 299 0001.jpg | Equipes6 = Equipe Deadpool; Team Deadpool (Earth-616) Deadpool Vol 1 54.jpg | Equipes7 = Deadpools; Deadpools (Earth-14031) Return of the Living Deadpool Vol 1 1.jpg | Equipes8 = Deadpoolóides; Deadpooloid (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Equipes9 = Fanboys do Deadpool; Deadpool's Fanboys (Earth-TRN580) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Equipes10 = Tropa Deadpool do Mal; Deadpool Corps (Evil) (Multiverse).jpg | Others1 = Dmitri Smerdyakov; Dmitri Smerdyakov (Earth-616) from Deadpool Annual Vol 3 2 001.jpg | Others2 = Emily Preston / "Wade Wilson"; Emily Preston (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 3 8 001.jpg | Others3 = Evil Deadpool; Deadpool Vol 2 45 Textless.jpg | Others4 = Greg Salinger; Greg Salinger (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 4 1 001.jpg | Others5 = James Bourne; James Bourne (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 4 1 001.jpg | Others6 = Jamie Madrox (Dupe); James Madrox (Deadpool) (Earth-616) from Multiple Man Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Others7 = Madcap; Madcap (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 4 1 001.jpg | Others8 = Peter Parker; Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Deadpool Annual Vol 3 2 001.jpg | Others9 = Steve Harmon; Steven Harmon (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 4 1 001.jpg | Others10 = T-Ray; T-Ray (Earth-616).png | Others11 = Walter Newell; Walter Newell (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 4 1 001.jpg | Others12 = Outcast; Deadpool (Outcast) (Earth-14031) from Return of the Living Deadpool Vol 1 1.jpg | Others13 = Liz; Deadpool (Liz) (Earth-14031) Return of the Living Deadpool Vol 1 4.jpg | Others14 = Terror; Terror (Shreck) (Earth-88194) from Deadpool Vol 4 1 001.jpg | Others15 = Poppupian; Wade Wilson (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others16 = Bob Dobalina; Bob Dobalina (Earth-TRN133) from Deadpool Max Vol 1 8 001.jpg | Others17 = Doppelganger; Wadey Wilson (Doppelganger) (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Others18 = Warda Wilson; Warda Wilson (Earth-TRN590) from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 16 001.jpg | Others19 = Deadpool Adorable X-Babies; Deadpool (Mojoverse) from X-Babies Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Related1 = D.E.A.D.P.O.O.L.; D.E.A.D.P.O.O.L. (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Infinity Wars Infinity Warps Vol 1 1 001.png | Related2 = Deadpool the Duck; Deadpool the Duck Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Related3 = Gwenpool; Gwendolyn Poole (Earth-TRN565) from Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1 1 007.jpg | Related4 = Lady Deadpool; Deadpool Vol 2 44 Textless.jpg | Related5 = Masacre; Deadpool Vol 4 3.1 Textless.jpg | Related6 = Squirrelpool; Squirrelpool (Earth-616) from Deadpool Too Soon Infinite Comic Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Related7 = Venompool; Wade Wilson (Earth-90211) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Related8 = Beard of Beespool; Beard of Beespool (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 2 1000 001.png | Related9 = Championpool; Deadpool Corps Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg | Related10 = Deadair; Pyron (Deadair) (Earth-616).jpg | Related11 = Deadend; Malovick (Earth-616).jpg | Related12 = Deadpool (Heroes Reborn); Swordsman (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 2.jpg | Related13 = Deadweight; Eclecta (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 1 39 0001.jpg | Related14 = Doopool; Doopool (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Infinity Wars Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Related15 = Kid Deadpool; Christopher Cassera (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 1 50 0002.jpg | Related16 = Wade Wilson (Temporal Paradox); Wade Wilson (Loop) (Earth-616) from Deadpool & Cable Split Second Infinite Comic Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Related17 = Widdle Wade; Deadpool Corps Rank and Foul Vol 1 1 page 67 Wade Wilson (Widdle Wade) (Earth-616).jpg | Related18 = Deathwish; Victor von Doom (Earth-11638) from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 38 0001.jpg | Related19 = Goldpool; Goldpool (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png | Related20 = Venompool; Venompool (Earth-TRN517) and Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg }} es:Deadpool en:Deadpool ru:Дэдпул